The traditional machines for processing of a job are operated manually and hence, the precision of the job depends on the skills and expertise of an operator. To minimize the role of the operators, computer numerical control (herein after “CNC”) machines are developed. The CNC machine comprises a computer in which the operator has to merely feed the program of instructions for cutting the job as per the requirements, load the required tools in the machine and rest of the work is done by the computer automatically. Typical CNC machines support translation in two or three axes. Recent advancements in technology have led to the development of five-axis CNC machines.
Presently available five-axis CNC machines are designed to mount A and B axes on a table that moves in X axis. When processing smaller job components such as a watch case, small impeller, jewelry components or dental bridges that have a size of 100 mm or even smaller, the construction of X axis with the moving table becomes a non-essential part and unnecessarily increases the size and weight of the machine thereby making the machine quite bulky. Further, these designs use higher capacity Linear Motion Guides (LMGs) and ball screws for moving the table thereby increasing the cost of construction and that of the machine.
Many attempts have been made in the past to design a compact five-axis CNC machine especially for holding and processing smaller job components. However, such attempts have resulted in reducing the strength and rigidity of the CNC machines rendering the machines ineffective for processing of metallic jobs.
Accordingly, there exists a need of a compact five-axis machining apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
An aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a compact five-axis machining apparatus that is easily mountable on a table for holding and processing smaller job components.